I will be there through all the pain
by MoonlightDancer995
Summary: Tragedy strikes our favourite couple when Blaine is beaten up, but through it all Kurt will be there for him! -This is my first glee fanfic so I hope it's okay! Rated M for a bullying scene which I thought might not be appropriate for young ages ! ENJOY


**Hello **

**Just thought I would let you all know this is set after the Heart episode so before Sectionals against the Warblers!**

**I hope you enjoy and any reviews would be appreciated or ideas for my next fanfiction!**

**THANKS! xx**

Kurt could not help but laugh when Finn's phone went off during Rachel's performance in Glee club, the look on her face was just so distraught and annoyed that it had got the whole club laughing even Mr. Schue. As Finn did his best to descretley leave the room and answer the call which was from Carole, Kurt checked his own phone Blaine was running late for glee club he had sent him a text saying he was going to be late. Still as Rachel sat down in the middle of a diva tantrum because she had been interrupted, Kurt moved over to make her feel better "Oh relax Rache it must be something important and it's not like it happens every week it was the first time" Rachel gave him her cold glare, but softened it a little "I guess your right but it's just so annoying, the members of this club just don't respect great artists such as myself" She raised her voice at the last part which encouraged everyone else to roll their eyes and laugh a little, Mr. Schuester moved back to the front of the room and began talking about Nationals. The theme was vintage and he wanted people to come up with ideas about what sort of music they could do, Kurt did not really have any ideas so he just kept quiet.

About ten minutes later Finn shuffled back into the room "Uh, Mr. Schue" He began to speak but was cut across by Santana "hey Finn you have interrupted once today not that I am saying it was a bad thing, but your not suppose to interrupt" everyone laughed again but Kurt found it difficult to laugh since Finn's face was so serious. "Mr. Schue" He tried again "Kurt and I have to go" At this Kurt's face dropped, there was obviously something up he just was notquite sure what, picking up his bag and shrugging to everyone's quizzical looks he waited for Finn to finish. "What's wrong Finn?" Mr. Schuester asked curiously, Finn seemed to be in a state of shock but he looked up directly at Kurt "It's Blaine .. he's in A & E someone found him beaten up on one of the roads heading towards school" Hands came to people's mouths everyone was shocked, Kurt froze on the spot ... not Blaine what had happened? who was it? His mind was filled with question that he blocked out the rest of Finn's speach and just nodded to everyone as they left heading for the front of the shool. "Burt's already at the hospitall, Carole is going to pick us up" Finn put an arm around Kurt's shoulder trying to comfort his brother, it was obvious he was shocked but he had all the right to. He did not know just how bad it was but by the tone of his mum's voice he guessed it was really bad and with Blaine's parents in Europe visiting family they must have got in contact with them instead.

The New Directions sat in silence as soon as Kurt and Finn had left, none of them were quite sure what to say Tina had begun to cry and Mike was comforting her, even Mr. Schuester was silent. He did not know what to say to them all, Finn had been incredibly non specifc but had promised to phone as soon as he knew more, it just made him wonder who would attack someone just a kid. Taking the time to go from face to face of each person left in the New Directions, even Puck who was the hardest of the team seemed rather shocked at the news. All the girls looked rather tearful and he was considering whether he should get Emma to come down and talk to them since she was a guidance councilor they might all talk to her about how they are feeling.

"Okay guys I think we should leave practice at that for now, with everything that has happened, but I will be here and you can hang around if you want to wait for any news" It seemed like the best thing he could have said to them and they should already know that he was here if they wanted anything. None of them seemed to move they just nodded so that they knew he had heard. Mercedes was giving Quinn a hug and whilst Rory seemed to be comforting Sugar, the silence in the room was killing Will but he just did not know what to say that would make everyone feel better, it was just such a difficult topic to have to confront.

As Kurt sat in the back seat of the silent car heading to the hospital, he just held his phone looking over the last text Blaine had sent him:

_Hey Kurt, just finished heading back now will probably be back a little late could you let Mr. Schue know thanks! x x x_

All that Carole knew she had told Finn and Kurt, so they had nothing else to say so they all sat in silence, the journey was about thirty minutes long and all Kurt could think about was Blaine. How bad we he? Was he in any pain? Why did they hurt him? his eyes had already been filling with tears when they had been picked up by Carole, he was just holding back the tears, he knew he had to be strong for Blaine but he just wanted to collapse and cry. As the car came to a halt they all got out of the car rather hurridly and moved inside, heading inside Carole went over to talk to the lady at the front desk Finn just stood there with his arm around Kurt, the emotional stuff was not really Finn's area of expertise Kurt knew that, he was just glad for the comfort. "Room 23 on the second floor, he should be out of surgery soon" Kurt's heart sunk at that .. surgery how bad had it been for him to have been in surgery, Carole lead the way over to the lift with the two boys following behind them slowly.

As the lift opened on the second floor they were greated by two policemen heading downwards a third remained talking to Burt further up the hallway. Burt pulled Kurt into a hug as soon as they got closer, "What happened to him?" Kurt asked with obvious pain in his voice, the police officer sighed "The lady who found reckons it might have been members of the McKinley High Football team, she saw a few of them walking through the alley about twenty minutes before she found him" Finn's face was suddenly filled with anger and he swore under his breath, the football team they were all a bunch idiots, he knew they had been giving Blaine trouble and they had tried to stop them but it had not been working, he had no idea it had got this bad for him and partof him felt responsible for what had happened. The officer nodded to Burt before following the other officers down to the lifts, Burt placed his arm around Carole as they waited outside the room. Kurt sat down in the seat positioned outside of the room. They all just waited in the same cold, pained silence that had filled the car, until the sound of rolling wheels came down the hall and there were to doctors pulling a stretcher along, looking at the four of them they nodded and pulled it into room 23. Kurt, Finn, Carole and Burt waited outside whilst the transfered Blaine to another bed and sorted out his various drips before entering, "His doctor will be in momentarily" one of them muttered to Burt and Carole as they entered.

Very slowly Kurt entered the room, part of him wanted to run the other way and not look at all, whilst another part was curious as to his injuries and another just wanted to see if Blaine was alright. Shuffling over tears began to roll down his cheeks at the sight of Blaine, he had a black eye and several cuts acros the top of his head, his right arm was all plastered up as was his ankle and his other hand had bandages on as well, he had bruises across his arms, his head was bandaged up ,but besides that he looked peaceful and calm. Sitting in the chair next to his bed he took ahold of his hand gently and stroked it, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. Carole stifled a sob as Burt hugged her and even Finn looked like he was on the brink of tears at the sight.

Taking his phone from his pocket Finn texted Rachel:

_Blaine out of surgery, it's really bad! x_

There was a knock at the door and a doctor entered, he was holding a clipboard and cleared his throat softly to make his presence known. "You must be Kurt" He said smiling at Kurt "He was the first one you asked for, I'm Doctor Smith" he nodded to Burt and Carole "Do you want to talk outside in the corridor?" It seemed he was trying to be tactful, but Kurt shook his head "Could you talk here please?" Looking to the adults who nodded in agreement Doctor Smith then looked down to his clipboard "Blaine is heavily sedated at the moment, his injuries are rather bad and extensive, two broken and a third cracked ribs, broken ankle wrist and arm sadly separate arms. He also had a very deep gash across the side of his head and then extensive bruising and cuts, the police have part of what happened they spoke to him before he went in for surgery" Burt nodded "I heard it thanks" Doctor Smith nodded again "He will definitely be staying in tonight and probably for the rest of the week, if there is anything I can do for you just call and if he awakens while your here can you press this button to alert the nurses, I have other patients I need to see, so I will come back later to see how he is doing" He pointed to a button beside Blaine's heart monitor which was bleeping away steadily, with that he left.

Finn began to text a description of the injuries to Rachel and Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder "What happened to him?" he whispered softly to his father who just shook his head "I .. It's pretty rough and your not in any state to hear it, not right now" Kurt nodded softly and continued to stroke Blaine's hand, but he wanted to know now, he wanted to know who had hurt Blaine, he wanted them to pay for this. Finn swore under his breath again and Kurt looked up at him, he was crying "It's my fault, they had been giving him trouble for weeks and we just could not get them to back off, we tried Sam, Puck, Mike and Me but it did not work, it's all my fault" Kurt felt more tears roll down his cheeks Blaine had spoken about it once or twice to him and he had not really listened he had been to worried about his NYADA audition. Softly letting go of Blaine's hand and placing it down softly he stood up and pulled Finn into a hug, "It's not your fault Finn" he whispered "He's right" Burt nodded in agreement "You tried and that's enough" He was going to continue speaking but there was a quiet knock at the door and they all turned, there was a young blonde lady standing in the door way dressed in yellow holding a handbag and a plastic bag which seemed to have some white and red clothes in it.

"I .. I don't mean to interrupt .. I just wanted to see if he was okay" She gestured to Blaine "I found him you see, Im Elyse Barbra" she spoke very softly and timidly "He was very brave, he told me all about you Kurt it kept him talking and awake, he loves you very much" Nodding softly she went on to ask to speak with Carole and Burt outside who agreed, Kurt watched her leave and realized that the plastic bag, it did not contain red and white clothes ... just white clothes with red splatter marks on ... red blood. Both boys wiped their eyes and Finn hugged Kurt again "I'm sorry" he said again but Kurt shook his head "It's not your fault Finn, please remember that" Kurt moved back to his original seat gently taking Blaine's hand again, "He is goingto be fine ... he has to be fine" Finn sat down on the other side of the bed next to the drip that was feeding blood into Blaine's wrist. The two of them sat in silence whilst the adults talked outside, they did not speak for long about fifteen minutes before coming back in again "What did she want?" Finn asked raising his head to look at them. "She is a lawyer, so she gave us her firms card in case we wanted to file a report against whoever did this" Carole explained softly "She is very nice and she wanted to make sure it was alright for her to come back and visit him, we said it was fine" Elyse had seemed like a lovely young lady and they had thanked her profusely for being their at the right time and for helping Blaine.

Rachel had taken her phone of silent mode so that if any information for through she would know about it straight away, they were all rather silent still just the occasionally sniffle from one of the girls who had been crying. Puck had his arm around her in order to comfort her, she felt rather bad about getting angry with Finn now it had been an important phone call and she had been stupid. Miss. Pilsbury had joined them in the choir room as well now, since Mr. Schue had phoned quite a few of their parents he did not want any of them driving home with the way they were all feeling. There was a series of blips which indicated that Rachel had a text and the whole room held their breath "Blaine out of surgery, it's really bad" she read allowed to the group, there were sighs of both relief and dread at this news, placing her phone on the chair next to her, all they could do now was sit and wait for more news, Mis. Pilsbury handed out tissues to some of the girls with wet eyes. "Well that's a relief" Rachel managed to say, to which quite a few people nodded in agreement, they could all only imagine what Kurt was feeling right now and Finn as well. Moments later her phone went of again, collecting it again and opening the text Rachel began to read allowed "It looks really bad, broken ankle, arm, wrist two broken and another cracked ribs as well as several other injuries, the police think it was some of the guys on the football team"

To this most of the boys sighed, Sam buried his head in hands, Puck gave the chair he had been resting his legs on a forceful kick, "What is it guys?" Will asked standing up and looking at each of them, Tina had wrapped her arms around Mike and it seemed that now it was the girls turn to comfort the boys. "They had been giving him trouble for ages" Puck spat out "dam idiots" Quinn wheeled her chair over to where Sam was and took ahold of his hand gently smiling at him hopefully, "It's not your fault guys" Will pointed out he was sure they had all done their best to help Blaine and it was not their fault they were all good guys. Clicking away on her phone Rachel replied to Finn's text

At least he is okay, how is Kurt doing? And you ?

She had a feeling he would not reply straight away and she did not expect him to. Emma moved back over to where Will was sitting by the piano and pulled him into a hug, she could tell that he was not feeling to well all the kids were important to him and even though Blaine had not been a member for long he was a real gentleman and he was very kind and talented he seemed to get on really well with all the glee clubbers. At five o'clock parents started arriving to pick up their children on Wills advice, several understood what had happened and Will ended up having a lengthy conversation with Rachel's dads about it, he also explained to all the kids that glee club would be on all week still though he had not come up with a task yet. Everyone began to leave in dribs and drabs some gave others lifts, it was good to see them all pull together in a time of need, even Santana was being the kind which was very odd in deed. Soon Will found it was just him and Emma, who headed home still in silence, he was tempted to phone up Burt to see how everything was doing but he waited a little while longer.

"Kurt, we are going to head down for dinner" Burt placed a hand on Kurts shoulder as the other two left, "I'm not hungry" Kurt did not even turn to look at his dad just remained holding Blaine's hand watching his boyfriends peaceful expression. "Kurt, come on you need to eat!" He knew this was going to happen Kurt was going to just curl up into a ball and not talk to anyone just suck up the feelings until he exploded "I'm not leaving you here alone Kurt" Turning to face his dad fighting the tears out of his eyes he smiled "I'm not alone I have Blaine" Burt sighed "I will bring you something back" Leaning down he kissed Kurt on the top of the head, before following out after Carole and Finn, they understood that Kurt needed his own breathing space, this affected him more than any of them he would need some time.

As soon as they were alone Kurt allowed the tears to role down his cheeks, he did not have to be strong now, he could be open and himself "Blaine?" he whispered through the tears "I .. You .. Your gonna be okay, I need you to be alright" He tightened his grip on Blaine's hand "I love you, you are so brave, you know that, bravest guy I ever met" Kurt felt so responsible, he should have known what was going to happen, he should have been listening to his boyfriend and should have known the trouble he was having, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve he continued to stroke Blaine's hand. "You are going to be fine, you know that, you really are" It made him feel responsible that it was the football team that had caused all of this, since he had convinced Blaine to come to McKinley where he was vulnerable to bullies unlike McKinley which was what he was use to.

Lifting Blaine's hand up he kissed it gently on the skin avoiding the bandages around his wrist, "Prejudice is just ignorance" he managed to say through this tears and sobbing, "You mean everything to me and I will keep you safe" If this was a movie a perfect romance movie Kurt knew this would be the point whee he would awaken and tell him everything was going to be fine and explain he loved him dearly and that he had nothing to fear, nothing in this universe could separate them. Though this was not a movie, this was real life and Blaine remained silent in his drugged sleep, very gently he removed a few strands of hair from in front of Blaine's eyes, he would always look handsome to Kurt no matter what happened.

"Hey Burt, how are you doing?" Will knew he sounded rather edgy and nervous on the phone, but he was sure Burt would understand.

The dining hall of the hospital was just as bad as the rest of the hospital it was depressing and dark, it reflected now they were all feeling right now Carole held Burts hand tightly as they ate, though none of them were really hungry. Finn choose a salad that seemed like something Kurt would eat hopefully they would be able to persuaded him to eat it later, their silent meal was interrupted by Burts phone going off. "It's Will I better take this" Burt nodded existing himself from the table. "Hey Will, I'm alright its been a busy day"

"Yea, I understand How's Blaine doing?" Will was sure Burt understood that was why he had phoned and would not mind him cutting to the chase, besides they were good friends and he would understand.

"It's rough Will, I will tell you that, the police have a recording of what happened what Blaine could tell them before he went into surgery, God its horrible and he is really bad off, I think Finn might have mentioned they reckon it was some of the football team"

"It sounds stupid but I can't believe its happened, everything seemed to be going well I thought they were finally leaving the two of them alone, poor Blaine. how is Kurt holding up?" When Burt had been in hospital Will had watched as Kurt closed off to everyone around him and knowing Kurt he would do the same again.

"Kurt is being, well Kurt he won't talk much" Burt sighed his son was so much like him at times that it was horrible, more than anything Kurt should be more like his mother and not take on the feelings and ways of this stubborn old mule.

"That's not good"

"No it's not they are planning on keeping Blaine here probably all week depending on when he gets up, he is still sedated after the surgery so we are not sure, his doctor is going to come back and check on him at some point this evening, I don't know if the boys will be at school tomorrow"

"Hey don't worry about it I will explain to Figgins, at least it is the last week before half term so Kurt won't miss much, I don't want to take up your time I understand your busy I just wanted to see how you were all doing and holding up"

"Don't worry about it Will and thanks for dealing with Figgins for me I will talk to you tomorrow when we know a little more about the situation, I think you could probably pop by and visit tomorrow afternoon"

"Thanks Burt catch you later" with that Will hung up and sat down on the sofa Emma sat down next to him handing him a drink, placing an arm around her and kissing her on the cheek Will sighed "It does not sound good Em"

Burt moved back to the table where they had all finished eating, collecting their stuff they headed back up stairs to Blaine's room, the first thing Finn noticed on reentering the room was that Kurts eyes were bloodshot, he had been crying. Sitting down on the chair opposite Kurt on the other side of Blaine he yawned slightly, they were all awaiting Doctor Smiths return to see what he had to say, Finn was concerned about Kurt but he was not quite sure what to say to him, he had never been a one for words. About half an hour later the doctor returned to the room he had started the afternoon with, Blaine Anderson he sighed looking over his notes he had a son the same age as this boy and it pained him to see this kid so beaten up, it also seemed his family were unable to get back from Europe due to protests or something. Entering the room he smiled trying to enlist some positivity in them but they all seemed very down, "Evening, any change ?" Kurt shook his head at his question and the doctor moved over closer looking over at the machines and there readings he scribbled them down on his clipboard there did not seem to be any change at all.

"I think are best option would be to increase his sedation so Blaine sleeps through the night with out a worry and see what tomorrow brings" Doctor Smith turned back to look at the other four people in the room to see if anyone had any objections. Moving out of the room he spoke to the nurse about collecting the sedatives for him, which she did and then handed to him, very gently he took the hand out of Kurts for a few moments "You can have it back in a second" after injecting the sedative into one of Blaine's veins and then placing a plaster over the cut he placed his hand softly in Kurts again and turned back to Burt and Carole. "He won't be waking up until tomorrow, so I think your best bet is to head of home and come back tomorrow when your ready" Both of them nodded and Burt chuckled slightly "What time does your visiting hours start because we will be here then" With a laugh Doctor Smith wished them both a goodnight before heading out of the room and on to other patients, thinking of his own family his son and daughter and his wife too.

"Well you heard him Kurt, I think we should head off home and come back early tomorrow you are going to need some sleep and I spoke to Will who said that he would sort out your missing of school" Burt knew Kurt would not be going in as for Finn he would have the option. Slowly Finn stood up and made his way over joining Carole and Burt, Kurt took even longer he did not want to leave Blaine alone, all lonely in the cold, dark silence that had followed Kurt around all day. It took him a couple of minutes but he gently put his hand down and moved back towards his dad who pulled him into a hug and Finn and Carole to a family hug was exactly what they needed. After this they headed back down to the lift and home, though they still could not escape the silence that remained, that followed everywhere they went much to Kurts despair.

Sleep was a refuge that they all craved though it did not help them in the way they would have preferred for none of them slept a positive fulfilling sleep they all tossed and turned battling the problems that had filled their mind during the day but that they had chosen not to think about. Burt and Carole's dreams were filled with the horror, despair and sorrow that came when your own child was in pain and they were helpless unable to help or do anything about it. Finn's dreams where filled with the idea of something similar to this happening to someone he loved dearly like his fiance Rachel. Whilst Kurt his sleep was a mixture of everything that had gone wrong in his life, all the times he had been pushed over by someone and how Blaine had come and saved him, had made him feel special, made him feel important, made him feel loved. At about three in the morning Kurt awoke again and cried, it sounded stupid, but hedid not want to loose Blaine, he did not want to see him in pain, he did not want to feel so helpless.

Kurt did not get back to sleep after that, he just lay their in silence telling himself that everything was going to be alright, even though right now that seemed impossible. After a couple of hours hisa peace of mind was broken by the phone ringing, it rang twice before Kurt pullled himself out of bed and downstairs to answer it, the whole house seemed to stir slightly and there was movement from his parents bedroom as well.

"Uh Hello"

"Hello, Kurt is that you? What happened? We got a call saying something happened to Blaine is he okay?" It seemed the message had finally reached Blaine's parents and Kurt was spaking to a very frantic and worried Christine Anderson. As Burt reached the bottom of the stairs in a dressing gown, he nodded to Kurt and held out his hand for the phone, it seemed he knew exactly who it was.

"Um Mrs. Anderson here is my dad he knows more about what happened" He handed the phone to Burt, he was quite sure that Mrs. Anderson was crying and it made him want to cry as well. Burt took the phone and because it was cordless he took it into another room, more tears filled Kurt's eyes he wanted to just know that Blaine was okay. Thundering down the stairs came Carole who pulled Kurt into a hug, "hey its alright" She cooed to him and took him into the kitchen, wear she put on the kettle Carole looked as tired as Kurt felt, it seemed he was not the only one who could not sleep. Though Carole kept herself busy making coffee and a hot chocolate for Kurt, he could tell she was upset about everything Kurt wished he could change the subject and find something else to talk about but their just did not seem to be anything.

Looking up at the clock he realized it was almost six in the morning, opening hours at the hospital were at nine, but he did not feel tired so he would not go back to bed, wrapping his hands around the cup to warm his cold hands Kurt still remained silent. Twenty minutes of silence later, Burt moved in from the other room putting the phone back on it's stand. "His parents are stuck at the moment, there is some sort of protest at the airports all the staff have walked out, so nothing is flying at all" Carole handed him a cup of coffee and they sat at the table joining Kurt, "How did they take it?" Kurt whispered to his father who sighed and sipped his coffee, "They both sounded rather emotional, which is understandable, but I promised them we would be there for Blaine especially since they can't get here at the moment" Kurt nodded silently, the three of them began to discuss what they would do today, it was decided that Burt and Kurt would go to the hospital and Carole would go back to work then depending on what Finn wanted to do Carole could drop him off at school or he could join them on the hospital trip.

Finn awoke at seven thirty the same time he did everyday, though he did not look like he had slept brilliantly, he decided to go back to school and get on plus the Police were going to be at the school today speaking with the staff and football team and he wanted to know what was going on there. At eight o'clock Carole and Finn left the house and Kurt went to get dressed it was odd, but he was so upset he forgot his daily morning facial which he had done everyday for the past two years, he did not like how quick his routinee had been broken, but it seemed that his life was falling apart at the moment his facial was only the tip of the iceberg.

After being forced to eat a slice of toat for breakfast both father and son left the house heading of to the hospital, "he will be alright Kurt, you don't need to take all this out on yourself" Kurt sighed avoiding looking at his fathers gaze as they waited in the elevator "I know ... I just feel responsible ... like Finn I did no think it was that bad, i did not listen" Wrapping an arm around his son Burt did his best to smile and sound encouraging to help his son out "The only persons whose fault it is, is those who put him in here, this is not your fault Kurt" Wiping tears from his eyes Kurt nodded slowly, he knew it wasn't but he still felt as though it was and there was no escaping that feeling. Blaine was still in the exact position Kurt had left him the other day and so it was easy to take up his position holding his hand again, whilst Burt just sat in the other seat keeping a watchful eye on his son, only leaving for a few minutes to talk to one of the nurses about how Blaine was doing. "According to the nurses he should be awake sometime within the hour" Kurt nodded silently to acknowledge what his father said, but continued to gently stroke Blaine's hand, I knew it would be fine he thought to himself, I love you remember that he knew Blaine would remember that but Kurt had spent the night torturing himself with different possibilities the idea that Blaine would awaken and not recognize him, that Blaine would not wake up, that he could not recognize him, but Kurt knew that sort of stuff only happened in the cheesy romantic comedies that the two of them would watch together.

"Kurt?" slowly Kurt blinked his eyes he had obviously fallen asleep, maybe he had been tireder than he had originally though, "Yes?" He murmured sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking up at his dad who seemed to be watching him carefully, "he's stirring" Burt indicated to Blaine and Kurt sat up suddenly awake, his eyes glistening with tears of relief "He has been murmuring for the past couple of minutes, but I could' t make out what was said" Nodding gently Kurt took a hold of Blaine's hand again, "I am going to go and tell a Nurse and I said that I would let the police know when he wakes up" With that Burt left the room, Kurt could have reminded him about the button which they were suppose to press, but he did not he just sat their watching Blaine's face willing his eyes to open and very slowly they did.

Finn had wanted to go to school, he wanted to confront all the football team he wanted to put them in hospital for what they had done, despite the fact that he had promised his parents that he would not be violent. He was really dreading football practice, partly because he did not want to have to face any of them, there were no police around McKinley yet, they wanted to speak to Blaine before they made any movement within the school they did not want to completely figthten of the football team, but they still did not want any of them to get away. It seemed that nobody noticed Blaine was missing or Kurt only the glee clubers were the ones who seemed to be upset. Burt had promised that if anything happened then he would let him know straight away, as he pulled his books for the day out of his locker, Finn could not help but check his phone and pray there was some good knews but there was still nothing, just a backlog of texts from people asking what was going on and how he was doing. "Hey" Turning Rachel approached his locker and pulled him into a hug, "you look dreadful" she said again and Finn just nodded silently, "yea well it was a rough night, none of us really slept well" To this Rachel nodded understandingly and took ahold of his hand "Well we are all meeting up in the choir room at lunch, I think everyone would appreciate if you came, since you know more than everyone else about what's going on?" Finn kissed rachel on the forehead "Yea sure" Rachel could tell he was distant and this made her worry about him even more, "shall we head of to Maths" she was relieved that she had her first lesson with him it meant she could keep an eye on him, which was exactly what she wanted to do.

Classes passed rather quickly especially since it was the week before the end of term so they were not really doing anything difficult, it also meant that Finn could day dream, lazily stare out of the window or even sleep without getting told off by teachers. His last football practice for this term was at lunch and he was still battling with himself as to whether he wanted to go or not, he had seen most of the team at school that day pretending that nothing happened and that annoyed him greatly, still he did not want to act out and frighten them off or give them an idea so they knew what was happening. Lunch came around pretty quickly and as the bell went off, he got a text from his dad

_Blaine awake, talking to police now, will call you when done_

"Kurt?" Everything was a massive blur and it took a few moments for it all to come into focus and it was a relief for the first thing he saw was his very tearful boyfriend. His head was pounding and everything was hurting, for a few seconds his head was filled with question about what had happened and where he was, but soon enough everything came back to him and he remembered the attack the pain, the fear. Kurt felt an overwhelming amount of relief when he heard Blaine say his name and open his eyes "I'm here, I'm right here Blaine" tears began rolling down his cheeks he was just so pleased he felt as though he could relax now though he doubted he would.

"Kurt ... I ... I" He tightened his grip on Kurt's hand he was so afraid and worried and lost "What .. where?" "shah" Kurt gently stroked the side of Blaines bruised and cut face, he did not want him to panic it was better if he stayed calm. "it's okay i'm here now and you have to stop other whys I am going to ruin this Mark Jacobs coat with my tears" he smiled as he wiped his eyes on the sleeve again, turning around Burt came in with Doctor Smith. "Good morning Blaine, I am Doctor Smith, How are you feeling?"Blaine felt rather tired, exhausted more like it and rather dizzy "Uh .. i'm alright I have a bit of headache" he murmured at this point Burt moved over "He is has a habbit of being rather modest, so you might not get the truth out of him" To this the doctor laughed and moved around to the other side of the bed checking the machines behind him and the drips, before going on to check Blaine's eyesight and see how much pain he was in. In Kurt's opinion hte doctor was rather nice he kept talking and was very positive not focusing on the depressing side of all of this and what had happened. He also did not seem to show any prejudice towards them that Kurt was sure other doctors would have showen to them, which meant this doctor was approved, "Right, I see you are in capable hands I am just going to speak with your nurse about pain medication" With that he left and a few moments later after having a brief word with Burt, Blaine did not say much he seemed relaxed which was good, it helped Kurt to relax "I was so worried about you" He whispered to him as he continued to hold his hand, as a nurse came in with several pain tablets for Blaine to take, with great difficulty and a lot of wincing they managed to get him into a more upright position, which seemed to be more comfortable for him and after taking the tablets he looked a lot better, but wasn't that the point of pain medication.

Since the police had been rather eager to talk to Blaine about what had happene they were called shortly after he was conscious and awake, they turned up rather soon with a variety of stuff. Kurt had wanted to remain in the room, but Blaine had insisted at the moment he did not want Kurt to hear and all Kurt coulddo was accept his wishes. Burt sent him down to the loby to get himself a coffee or something, since he had to stay with Blaine there had to be an adult in the room with him when they questioned him. Kurt was quite thankful for the coffee since he had been feeling rather tired and needed waking up. By the time he moved back upstairs he was allowed in the room since the officers wanted to know about other things. As he sat down he noticed a copy of their yearbook with several circles around members of the football team, he recognized all of them the same ones which had given him trouble, he explained to the officers about what was his experiences with these guys and before to long they too were gone. Since it was lunch time by now Burt had gone of to phone Carole and Finn and explain to them what had happened, so the two of them were alone again. "I'm sorry I should have been there" Kurt whispered to him, but Blaine shook his head "If you were there then there would have been two of us lying here and I am glad you are safe" Kurt sighed "But I am not glad that you are the one there and that they got away with it" Blaine shook his head, "They did not get away with it, I know exactly who did it and know the police do too, don't cry Kurt there was nothing you could have done" Blaine's soft smile under all the cuts and bruises melted Kurt's heart, he was just so beautiful "Will you tell me who it was? You don't have to tell me what happened" Kurt watched as Blaine thought, part of him wanted to know desperately but another part did because he knew he would run in the other direction every time he saw any of them after today. "There was Azimo, Strando, Jake, Matin and I don't know the other two's names" Kurt's heart sank at the mention of Animo, but as the list went on he had to fight back tears "Six" Blaine realized he had been fooled Kurt just wanted to find out more about what had happened "Kurt" he wiped the tears from Kurt's eyes with his good hand "You tricked me" Kurt's cheeks went slightly pink "I'm sorry I just need to know" Blaine sighed "Kurt don't torture yourself, please for me" The pain killers were obviously doing their job since he managed to pull Kurt into a hug, a gentle hug, but a hug all the same.

The choir room was busier than the day before they were at least talking now and smiling at least, well at least until Finn walked in and everyone turned curiously. There was no surprise that he had chosen to skip Football practice so had Puck, Sam and Mike none of them wanted to hang around with the guys that did this to Blaine. Also Finn had just hung up on the phone to Burt who was at the hospital, "According to Burt, Blaine is doing better the hospital aren't going to release him till at least Friday at the earliest, he has spoken to the police and he identified the people who attacked him" Everyone nodded along to what he was saying "What are they going to do about it though?" Puck commented, out of everyone in the group he knew the most about dealing with the police, so it was not a surprise he was the one to ask "I'm not quite sure yet, I guess its a matter of time" It was all Finn knew he had not really gone into detail with what the Police wanted, he was more worried about his friend and his brother "How's Kurt holding up? Mercedes asked "He's alright, but he is just doing a Kurt and not really talking to anyone, well except Blaine" This was frustrating to Finn, Kurt had a habbit of doingthis and everyone knew that they just wishe dhe would open up to them or at least him, they could help him out. "When can we visit?" Tina asked "Oh Thursday Kurt spoke to the Nurses who said that would be alright" Everyone seemed relieved at that, it would be good for them to visit and Finn knew it would make both Kurt and Blaine feel happier. "What about his friends at Dalton? Has anyone told them?" Sam's question was not really something Finn had thought about, he forgot that Blaine had other friends "Uh no .. I will speak to Kurt and see if he will give them a call"

Taking his seat Will stood up and clapped his hands together, "Well that's really good news to know that Blaine is doing better and is on the mend .." His voice was cut off as Coach Beiste stormed into the choir room, all the boys on the feeling had a feeling they knew what was coming a lot of anger over not turning up to practice, but they got distracted as a group of police officers walked past the choir room escorting several members of the football team with them. "Right do you lot want to explain what is going on here?" Beiste practically shouted at the group "Shannon? What are you talking about?" Will looked just as confused as half of the members "I want to know what the police just practically arrested half of my team, I was told to ask you lot, so what did you do?" It seemed they had got whoever had done this to Blaine and it oddly brought a sense of relief and justice to the room. "Shannon can we talk about this outside" Will did not really want to have to explain this to her infront of the club, but it seemed the club had other thoughts about it. "They deserve to be arrested" Puck shouted with shouts and nods of agreement from the team, "Do you know where they were yesterday afternoon? Sam asked her, to which Shannon jus shook her head "They beat up Blaine, Coach really badly that's why he is not in he's in hospital" Shannons cold and frosty face relaxed slightly as though the compassion had suddenly come back "I'm sorry to hear that, I had no idea" The room seemed to relax slightly the tension that had built up when the Coach had entered seemed to defuse thankfully in Will's opinion he knew the New Directions were on edge and the last thing he wanted to do was break up a fight.

With that Coach Beiste left after an apology to them all of them, after that encounter they were rather silent until Rachel stood up in front of them and smiled "Well I think we should prepare a song for Friday, since as we all know they both love music and we can show that we are there for them with a song" Quite a few members of the glee club smiled others nodded "I hate to say it but the dwarf is right" Santana pipped up saying to which quite a few people laughed. Standing up Will collected his board marker from on top of the piano and moved over to the white board "Any ideas guys as to which song?"

Several hours later two police officers came back to the hospital and this time Kurt was allowed to stay in the room they were not going to be there for long they explained. Officer Kate and Officer Chad where the two who had been their yesterday Kurt recognized them "We found this in one of the boys lockers when we searched them" she said handing a plastic bag with Blaine's phone in to Burt, "we have documented it so you are allowed it back" Officer Chad nodded "we also found in a separate lockers several of those red jackets they wear each with stains that could be blood so they are going to be checked in forensics" Both boys nodded, Kurt found it rather frightening to think that it had actually been the football team he did not think they would take it that far "Also as you said we managed to prove a couple of them were there, since you managed to injure them, it was quick thinking" Officer Chad smiled, Blaine did his best to smile back "It was mainly self defense, I wasn't really thinking like that" He got a look from Kurt because he was being modest and pushing away the compliment, but Blaine was just relieved that they had got them, he had been secretly worried that they would come back for him and that he would not be able to go back to McKinley, but now he could really relax and not just pretend to be.

Both officers nodded at his statement "Hopefully you are feeling better soon and I am sure we will be in touch soon" With that both of them left, picking up his phone Blaine looked over it there did not seem to be any damage done to it, to be honest he had no idea why they had taken it, he was just glad he had phoned Kurt's home enough times to know the number of by heart. "How you feeling? Burt asked sitting down in the other chair "Honestly Blaine you don't have to be acting all mosted and gentlemanly, right now we would prefer that you were honest" Blaine felt slightly embarrassed at this but he nodded "I am feeling okay actually, rather sore, but okay" he smiled and continued to stroke Kurt's had with his thumb. "That's good, Finn seems to have arranged for the New Directions to come over on Friday, but I thought I would check it with you first" Blaine felt happier at this news "that would be great" He was a little worried about what they would say and what they would think of him like this, but they were his friends and he was sure they would understand.

"When are you going back to school Kurt?" Blaine asked turning his head slowly to face his boyfriend, he appreciated and craved the compay, but the last thing he wanted was for Kurt's grades to suffer and his attendance especially with him graduating this year. "I don't know" Kurt knew he did not want to he would much rather stay here and spend the time with Blaine making sure he was okay "Well I don't want you to miss out on your lessons because of me, especially since your graduating don't they keep a record of your attendance" Kurt sighed he knew Blaine was right he just did not want to admit it "I don't really know" Blaine rolled his eyes he was in hospital and in pain, but he could still tell when Kurt was lieing to him "Well look its what Wednesday today" Both Burt and Kurt could not help but laugh at this "Its Thursday son" Blaine looked rather baffled "really wow mabe they hit my head harder than I thought they did" It was good that he was able to joke about it in Kurt's opinion, but he wanted to know what they hit him over the head with there were several cuts across his forehead and rather thick bandaging as well.

"Kurt, I am okay why don't you go back tomorrow? For the last day and then we have a week together off anyway" Kurt looked to his father for support on this, it was obvious he did not want to leave Blaine here alone "No comment" His dad just smiled and leant back in his chair waiting for the two of them to settle this, "I don't want you to get lonely here by yourself" Kurt said looking back to Blaine "I am use to being alone, I will be fine, you could visit in the morning and come straight afterwards" Reluctantly and after a little more convincing Kurt agreed.

Finn was relieved for the end of school he wanted to get out as soon as he had arrived, since Kurt's car had spent the night here the plan was for him to drive it to the hospital and then it would be taken home that afternoon. Driving was something Finn normally dreaded especially after he hit a pedestrian one time which had been horrible, but since then he had got more confident and he found driving steadied his nerves which was why he was rather pleased to get the opportunity to drive today. The hospital was not far away and he did not hit any pedestrians, some climbing out of the car Finn was rather proud of himself the walk into the hospital and to the floor did not take him very long at all and he found himself at the door to the room rather quickly. It seemed Kurt and Blaine were talking about some fashion magazine at least that was what Finn thought it was, Burt would probably be rather relieved for the extra company which could talk about something else.

"How was McKinley then?" Burt asked "It was busy, they got them" Finn looked up at Blaine as he spoke "They did a locker search early in the day and that was when they found your phone and there jackets with stains on them, after that apparently they questioned them for a while and then hauled them off to the police station at lunch" Kurt as aware that Blaine gripped his hand tighter, he was worried and though he did not really show it on his face but he really was fearful and worried. "That's good then" Burt nodded rather pleased at this information they were all rather pleased and though the officers had told them it was a relief to hear it from someone else. The four of them talked for quite awhile about all sorts of stuff mainly to distract Blaine it was obvious he was troubled and none of them wanted him to dwell on it. Kurt and Finn went down to the food court to get a drink and it was only now that Finn was reminded of their glee club meeting "Oh we were thinking have you told any of the guys at Dalton? Since they are Blaine's friends too" It seemed that Kurt was rather surprised he of all people had thought of this "Uh .. no I should call them, I hand't really thought about it" Finn placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder "It's okay that you didn't think about it, you can't remember everything, Oh and the New Directions have prepared a song for tomorrow" This brightened Kurt's spirits "Oh which one?" Finn laughed "You will see at school tomorrow" Kurt should have known that Finn would not tell him, "i think I should go and call one of the Warblers, taking over his phone he moved over to a quiet part of the food court and dialed the number.

"Hello"

"Hey Trent, it's Kurt"

"Hey Kurt, how you doing? it's been a while since we chatted last?"

"I'm okay, the thing is well I was wondering if you and some of the warblers could come to the Lima Hospital on Saturday"

"Why whats happened?"

"It's Blaine he was beaten up by a load of guys and I think you guys might be able to help lift his spirits"

"Oh My God, is he okay?"

"He's doing well, but is just a little down"

"I'm sure I can do that, I will gather some of the guys which are his friends"

"Thanks Trent"

"Don't worry about it Kurt, How are you doing?"

"I'm surviving, I guess"

"Well if you need someone to talk to I am just a call away remember that"

"Thanks Trent, look I got to go can I call you later"

"Yea sure see you Kurt"

Hanging up and walking over to where Finn was waiting for him he nodded slowly "Saturday we are having a Warbler visit" Finn smiled at Kurt "that is sure to raise his spirits even more" and with a Warbler visit planned and the New Directions coming tomorrow it seemed as though things were turning around "Come on let's head back up stairs"

Around five o'clock, Blaine had visitors Will and Emma had decided to pay an early visit just to see how he was getting on and to double check that it would be alright for the glee club to come down and visit if Blaine was up to it.

"Hey boys" Will did his best to smile as he entered the room, but he was shocked at just how bad Blaine was, Finn had explained to explained the situation to everyone in the New Directions but he just never thought it would really be that bad. "How are you holding up there Blaine?" He was sure that Blaine would lie and tell him he was doing fine and was moderately surprised when his reply was "I'm okay at the moment" maybe he was going to cut all the modesty and start being honest "that's good well we brought you some flowers" Placing the plant pot which had a variety of flowers growing in what they were specifically Will had no idea which was why he left Emma to the choosing. Moving over to stand by Burt he let Emma do her thing, pulling out her handbag she took out several of her pamphlets "I had a new order in and I thought I would bring a few along" She handed Blaine a stack of pamphlets to which he smiled greatfully "and for you two" Emma handed Finn and Kurt the same ones _How to deal with trauma _ and _Who can I talk to when things go wrong _ Both boys did their best to smile. "Now you can read them through and I am available at any time if you need someone to talk to about them" "Thanks Ms. Pillsbury" Finn began and Kurt nodded in agreement, for he knew exactly what he was going to do with this pamphlet and that was put it straight in the recycling.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Will asked BUrt rathter quietly whilst Emma handed out her pamphlets, "I honestly don't know, he won't really talk about what happened, besides when he spoke to the police, but according to the doctor he is healing up which is good" Will nodded slowly "They reckon Sunday he will be out which is good, but we are not sending him home Carole and I decided he could stay with us for the holidays since his parents are stuck in Europe" Will nodded, he had heard about the protests and walk outs in Europe "That's nice of you" Burt chuckled "Well if he stays with us we might get a chance of actually seeing Kurt this holidays so it works out well for both of us" Will laughed as well, looking up at Emma who smiled as well and came to stand next to him "Okay well I have given them all the information they need" Will pulled Emma into a hug and smiled at the boys "Make sure to read those" he said with a wink, it would be good if they read them but he doubted they would. "We probably should head off, but we will see you tomorrow okay, so rest up" Blaine smiled, "I will do my best Mr. Schue" Will shook Burt's hand and patted Finn and Kurt on the back before heading out.

As it got later and they started serving dinner Blaine insisted he was alright and that they did not have to stay, he wanted them all to sleep well he already felt bad about holding them up and uprooting their life. Burt and Finn had already left, leaving him and Kurt to say goodbye.

"I could come tomorrow its only Friday I won't miss much" Maybe Kurt made it to obvious that he was worried about Blaine but he did not care, he was sat on the edge of the bed now and he very gently let his hand run across the bruise around Blaine's right eye. "hey I will see you in the morning and straight after school I can survive" Leaning forwards Kurt very gently kissed Blaine on the cheek, "I know but I don't know if I can" Blaine laughed, "You will be fine I know you can, besides I have my phone right here and you can text me or call me at any moment " Kurt nodded slowly, "besides I want you to get some sleep your exhausted I can tell" sighing Kurt kissed his hand "I hate it when your right, see you tomorrow" Blaine smiled "I will be right here" He watched as Kurt picked up his bag and softly blew him a kiss on his way out, and as he heard the footsteps disappear Blaine leant back on his pillows and let out a sigh. Everything hurt and was sore, but he was still here so that was good and they were gone they could not get him, he was safe here.

Kurt slept a lot better that night, maybe it was knowing that Blaine was safe and well that helped him feel better, but despite that he worried about his boyfriend he knew what Blaine was like, he was like him when everything went wrong they closed themselves off to the world and hid away trying to hide those feelings. Still he woke up early and began rushing around to collect his stuff for school and his outfit and he wanted to gather some stuff together for Blaine. It also meant he needed to wake the lump commonly known as Finn since he had agreed to go to the hospital with him, so after several large bangs on his door and a lot of shouting he finally heard him begin to stir and move around.

Heading down the stairs adn dumping his books into his bag he ran into the kitchen and ran straight into Burt "Wow kiddo whats the rush" Kurt laughed "Sorry dad just sorting stuff out" Moving round the kitchen Kurt began to sort out his breakfast "I thought you did that yesterday" Burt looked round at his son confused, sometimes Kurt really baffled him "I did but I don't want to forget anything" moving to the door of the kitchen Kurt yelled up the stairs "COME ON FINN" there was a lot of muffled shouting which Kurt assumed said something along the lines of _on my way _or _for goodness sake Kurt i'm awake _whatever it was he was he was sure Finn would shout at him about it later. "How you holding up kiddo? You gonna be okay at school?" Kurt paused in his preparations "I'm sure it's gonna be fine and I wil have all the New Directions there so don't worry about me dad" Kurt then did his best to exit the conversation by leaving the room, but Burt moved to stop him "Kurt, if you need someone to talk to please do, don't bottle it up like you normally do" Rolling his eyes Kurt went back to his breakfast "Dad" he knew his dad was right but he did not like to belive it. Their conversation was interrupted by a grogy Finn half walking half falling down the stairs, "What time is it? Am I late?" Kurt laughed "No Lumpy your early, which was what we planned remember" Yawning Finn sat down at the table and poured himself a bowl of ceral and yawned "I forgot, sorry" Kurt sighed his brother really was hopeless thank god they were not actually related to each other he did not want to catch his forgetfullness.

Leaving the two of them to eat Kurt continued to run around and dump stuff in a bag he had a variety of stuff for Blaine to do that way he would not get to bored and would not miss him too much. At eight thirty Kurt dragged a half a sleep Finn out of the door and into the car, to get to the hospital he had timed everything out this way they got to the McKinley and only missed the first lesson.

Pulling into the hospital car park at exactly nine oclock Kurt practically dived out of the car, followed slowly by Finn who managed to catch up with him still yawning "I don't see why your so tired, you got a lie in" Kurt shook his head, but he was hardly one to talk Kurt was running on adrenaline and a lot of coffee, "I could't sleep" Nodding slowly Kurt smiled "Well wake up sleepy head" as the elevator door opened Kurt practically skipped of down the corridor. "Morning" He chirpped happily it seemed Blaine was already awake, but he looked tired and exhausted, it made Kurt wonder how badly he slept. Placing the bag Kurt had brought with him on the chair he began to take stuff out, "Right I brought our portable DVD player" which he proceeded to plug in to the wall and place on the table "I brought your favorite films" With that he placed all seven Harry Potter Films on the table next to his bed, which made Blaine smile "And then I brought your phone charger so it does not run out of battery" this was mainly for Kurt's sake so that he knew Blaine could reply adn would not freak out about it whilst at school so he plugged his phone in and made sure it was within reach. "I also brought a ton of fashion magazines" which he placed on the chair next to the dvd player, as he turned back to the bag Finn snuck a few sports magazines into the pile and winked at Blaine "In case you get bored" Blaine chuckled at this, they really had thought it all through, "And finally here is your Ipod fully charged and headphones, is there anything else you need? because I think I got everything" They both laughed, "Kurt, this is perfect now are you going to be okay at school?" Finn smiled and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder "Don't worry Blaine, I will keep an eye on him and if we are going to keep to your schedule we should go"

Finn could tell by the look on Kurt's face that he did not want to go and did not want to leave Blaine here on his own, he was quite sure Blaine knew this as well "It's a couple of hours I will be fine okay" Blaine patted Kurt's hand gently "I will see you after school and I will text you every hour if you want" With a small nod and quick smile Kurt agreed "Fine, but dont forget, oh and I spoke to the Warblers they are gonna pop by on Saturday" "That sounds great now don't be late" After a goodbye hug Kurt and Finn moved off back down to the car, in Finns opinion this had gone better than he expected to, but he could tell that Kurt was not happy.

Trent felt bad having to bring the bearer of bad news especially news that was this bad, but someone had to so it seemed only fair it was him. Though he had not told everyone only a couple of Warblers that were friends with Blaine, mainly because he did not want Sebastian to find out. There was quite a group of them going now there was Jeff, Nick, David, George, Thad and John, it was good because all of them had agreed to keep the trip silent they seemed to understand that Sebastians presence was not going to be appreciated after the last incident.

Kurt found it hard being at McKinley, now that Blaine was not around he felt that he did not have to pretend to be strong as he opened his locker and looked at the picture of Blaine he had with COURAGE written underneath it he sighed. "Kurt?" Turning around he found Mercedes and Tina who pulled him into a hug "He will be alright Kurt" Nodding silently he wiped his eyes "I know .. I .. I'm just worried about him" Closing his locker he smiled at the two of them "I will be fine" Tina shook her head "Kurt you don't have to put yourself through this" "Yea you can talk to us you know that" Mercedes added to which Kurt just nodded, silently the three of them headed of to class and Kurt had the feeling that this was going to be a very long day for him. It was actually quite a relief that it was the last day the lessons were dull boring everyone was messing around so nobody really noticed him sitting at the back of the room with the long face tapping the table. At least that was what he hoped would happen, but it seemed Finn and Rachel and Mercedes all had other plans which was why they kept sitting next to him or trying to talk to him or trying to keep him busy, but he would just fake a smile or a laugh, little did he know he was not fooling anyone.

As soon as second lesson was over Kurt sighed with relief, taking out his phone he looked at it contemplating what to say;

_Hey how you feeling? not to lonely xx_

Putting his phone back in his pocket he continued down the corridor, it was odd but the school seemed calmer and quieter maybe it was a lack of football players or maybe it was because everyone had opened their eyes and realized how badly people were getting treated around here. At least he had a break now like they did every day, but he we sure it was going to be dragged out and longer than he wanted it to be. Hearing his phone blib he picked it up and checked the text.

_I'm okay, you gave me a lot to do so slowly working through the films! how are you doing? x_

Kurt smiled, 'i'm okay' the same reply he gave everyone, which made Kurt wonder whther it was true or not, was he really okay or just pretending he was to keep him happy or try to. He wished the day would go by even quicker because then he would be able to spend the whole holidays with Blaine making him feel better and getting him to talk to about what happened according to those pamphlets that Ms. Pillsbury gave them that was a good way of overcoming trauma.

_I'm okay too, have not done much in lessons, missing you loads xx_

He pocketed his phone and carried on down the hallway it was not really fair that he was criticizing Blaine for not being truthful when he was lying to him as well, in saying that he was fine, but he was quite sure that Blaine knew that. Well he had one lesson and then lunch and after that two more and he could see him again, he was sure he could survive and he had glee club as well so that would be fun. At least he hoped it would be, now he just had to surive a History Class, moving in he took his usual seat at the back of the classroom hoping he would not be disturbed, but sure enough Finn and Rachel sat on either side of him. Rachel placed a hand on his softly and Kurt looked at her momentarily beforelooking back it is text book and work, it was a fun quiz that lesson since it was the last lesson, so they all sat in teams on Kurts was Rachel, Finn, Mike, Mercedes and Sam there were other New Directions members in other teams so there was a little competitiveness in the air, but Kurt did not really help the team or listen he just scribbled on a piece of paper in his notebook. Finn who was sat next to him placed an arm around his shoulder, he was a really good brother and though the two of them argued quite a lot he did know and understand Kurt rather well. Their team did not win in the end, but nobody seemed that bothered Kurt was just relieved to get out the classroom and away from the gaze of other classmates, he had been aware of the whispering and the backward glances at him, he knew they would but he wished they wouldn't. "See you in Glee club Kurt" He smiled weakly and nodded before heading to his locker again and swapping his books for the last lessons he had. As soon as this was done he took out his phone and dialed the number for Blaine, listening as it rang three times with no response he began to panic slightly and was relieved when he picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey Blaine it's me"

"Hey Kurt, how's McKinley?"

"It's good, not much happening since it's the last day of term so the lessons have been rather fun" Kurt closed his locker and began walking down to the corridor heading in the direction of the choir room.

"That's good i'm glad your having a good time"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, they have given me a stronger dosage of medicine and it seems to be working, so I guess that's good"

"It is and your not feeling too lonely"

"I am a little, but I know you are a text away which is good"

"I am"

"Are you sure your alright Kurt, you sound distant"

"Mhm" Kurt felt a tear roll down his cheek and paused leaning against the lockers instead of going inside"

"Kurt?"

"I .. I'm fine Blaine, please don't worry about me"

"I have no one else to worry about"

"Oh did you get through to your parents" Kurt quickly changed the conversation he did not want to talk about himself, he was already upset about the thought of them uping the dosage of his medicine, it meant he had been in pain and had not said anything to him.

"Yea, they sounded pretty worried, but they are stuck there is something happening over there and they closed the airports, but they wanted me to know that they were thinking about me and that they love me"

"I love you to"

"And I love you, but try not to worry I am not going anywhere at the moment at least not until the weekend"

"Yea I heard they think possibly Sunday and then wew will have the week together"

"Sounds like a date"

Kurt laughed softly "McKinley is not the same without you"

"It's a couple of hours Kurt I know you can survive"

"I guess I don't really have a choice "

"You will be fine, I'm sure and you have all the glee guys to keep you company"

"I guess"

"So I will see you straight after school"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

With that Kurt hung up and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt and taking several deep breaths before going into the choir room, he was one of the firstpeople in the room so he just took his seat quietly fiddling with his phone gently. It was odd part of him wanted to be alone and wanted to just cry and to have Blaine hug him and tell him everything was going to be fine, whilst the other half wanted him to be brave and stand on his own without anyones help and he disliked the arguing between the two sides.

Slowly the members began to filter in all doing their best to smile and each of which took the chance to give him a hug or a high five or ask him if he was okay and Kurt found it hard to nod or fake a smile at them. Though he could tell that each and every individual knew it was a lie, "How's he doing?" Will asked before starting the club to which Kurt sighed "They increased the strength of his pain killers, but besides that he seems in better spirits than before"

"Well that's good, now I don't know if Finn told you but we have prepared a little number for him" Taking one of the sheets of music of the top of the piano he handed it to Kurt, who smiled and thanked him, looking at the name for of the song he nodded it was an appropriate song for this occasion and it was something Blaine could do with hearing.

"Right shall we practice it then" Everyone began to stand up and take their standing positions which had obviously be sorted out the day before, "From the top" Will said with a smile.

As soon as the bell went for the end of the day Kurt shoved his books in his bag without a thought, and practically ran for the door he was free he had a week off and he could go straight to the hospital and check on Blaine which was just where he wanted to be right now. Though his plan on running was foiled by a someone putting a hand on his shoulder "Kurt?" With a sigh he turned around to see that it was FInn "Yes?" he sounded the happiest he had all day which was obviously quite a shock to Finn "I was just checking to see if you were okay, are you headed of to the hospital?" It seemed like a stupid question to ask especially since where else would Kurt be heading "Uh yea that is where I plan on going" Finn nodded "Okay well I am gonna stick around with the New Directions and come when they do" Kurt nodded slowly "Okay well I will see you later" Finn patted him on the back "Yea see you later then"

Kurt headed of down the corridor taking his car keys out as he went, sitting in his car he texted Blaine saying he was on his way before driving, after what happened to Quinn he did not want to risk it. Then he set off to down to the hospital, he knew the route rather well know since he had been there quite a lot of the past threed days. Jumping out of the car school bag in hand he almost forgot to lock it, pausing to lock it he managed to get himself to relax a little he did not want to have to much energy it was best if he was relaxed. Making his way back up to the second floor and back to Blaine's room, "hey" he smiled Doctor Smith seemed to be changing the bandages around Blaine's head, they looked very bloody, but Kurt choose not to look at them and just sat down next to Blaine with a smile on his face. "Hey Kurt, I will be done shortly I just wanted to change the ones around Blaine's head" Blaine had seemed rather tense until Kurt walked in adn he noticed how visibly relaxed he was with Kurt around. "That's fine with me"

Watching as the doctor very gently unwrapped the bandages, he tried to smile supportively though it did look rather bad there seemed to be a very deep gash running from Blaine's forehead to just above his ear and after inspecting it carefuly, the doctor began to wrap it up again hiding it from view. After this was finished, Blaine looked a lot happier which was understandable since he had been sitting up Kurt helped him to lean back and he winced slightly it was obvious his ribs were causing a great deal of discomfort.

"So you had a good time at school?" Blaine smiled at him it was quite obvious that Kurt was not happy at all, "It was okay, not the same without you though" Now the doctor was gone Kurt wen back to his normal seat which was on the side of the bed, he felt closer to Blaine sitting here then sitting on the chair next to him. "Well I guess now you have some well deserved time off" Kurt shook his head "Nope, I intened to take care of you so no time off for me" They both laughed and Kurt was pleased to see him in a happier mood than he had been yesterday. "The New Directions are coming by later don't forget, oh and Burt is coming around before they do I think Carole might be as well" Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand and stroked it gently "I didn't forget" Kurt could tell that he was nervous about them coming he just did not want to admit it "It's fine, they understand and they won't judge you or treat you any differently" A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek and Kurt pulled him into a hug which was awkward because of his broken arm but a hug all the same "It will be fine Blaine, they have all been worried about you, they aren't going to think any less of you"

Picking up one of the magazines he had brought for Blaine he flipped through it "So what have you been up to all day then?" Looking back at the stack of magazines he pulled out a sports one and gave Blaine a look which meant and how did this get here? "I watched a bit of a film read a few magazines listened to music, chatted with my boyfriend and had a little bit of a sleep." He grimaced when Kurt picked up the sports magazine but laughed "Finn brought it along" The two of them laughed a little and spent the next hour talking about the latest fashion line released by Marc Jacobs. It was however interrupted by the arrival of Burt and Carole, who had come to check up on the two of them and make sure Kurt actually went to school like it had been agreed.

As everyone clambered out of the school mini bus Will stood counting them off, he did not want to loose a student, it sounded rather stupid since most of them were seniors and it was unlikely they would walk off or not come back. "Finn do you want to go ahead and tell them we are here?" He watched as Finn headed in the direction of the hospital and turned back to face the group "Okay guys, I know we have heard from both Kurt and Finn about Blaine, but I just want to say he looks really rough, so just do your best to be supportive" "oh come on Mr. Schue when are we not supportive" Mercedes said with nods of agreement from the others "I know but I felt compeled to say so" Taking Emma's hand and with a wave to the others he began to head of in the direction of the hospital entrance.

Will was quite surprised they had managed to fit everyone in the lift up to the second floor, then again these were hospital lifts so they were twice the size of your average lift. As the door opened on the second floor he lead the way down the corridor since he knew the way to the room, knocking gently on the door he smiled "Right here we are everyone" He waited at the back as everyone filled in, they all seemed to have looks of dread on their face now the reality of the situation was going to be made clear to them all. Will hoped that this visit would encourage them to think twice the next time they saw anyone being bullied at McKinley.

Kurt could not help but snicker as a breathless Finn appeared at the door, explaining that everyone was on their way up, he felt Blaine hold his hand a little tighter and turned to him smiling. Several minutes there was a knock at the door and Kurt moved from sitting on the side of the bed back to the chair next to it so that he did not block Blaine's sight. Very slowly everyone began to enter, Kurt could tell there were a few forced smiles from some of the girls, some of them had brought flowers and cards which they placed on the tables. Then there were high fives or fist pumps with all the guys or soft and gentle hugs from the girls, once everyone was in and settled, several asked questions the usual ones which Kurt had expected 'are you in pain' or 'does it hurt' but they were being supportive and Blaine had relaxed as well which was good.

Nobody mentioned the football team or the police, which was good they were all calm and kind and considerate, which made Kurt feel rather bad because he had thought that they might not be. Will and Emma just hung back next to Burt and Carole, they all talked quietly about something but Kurt was not really paying any attention to them. Most of the boys stood silently, the girls were the ones doing most of the talking which was just how Kurt had predicted it. "When are you getting out of here?" Mercedes asked curiously, "Well we don't know for sure yet, they think possibly Sunday which would be good" This encouraged a few more smiles from the group, the main thought was probably thank goodness he is on the mend.

"Well we have a little surprise for you Blaine" Brittany said with a grin on her face, whilst the rest of the New Directions sighed, "Brit, you were suppose to keep it quiet" Santana added, to which Brittany had a rather vacant expression "But I thought it was a surprise, it cant be a surprise if he does not know, you are all very confusing" Everyone laughed Blaine included "So what is this all about then?" he asked curiously and everyone began to shuffle around so that they were in some form of order, whilst Mr. Schue plugged in a stero at this Blaine knew what was going to hapen they were going to sing a song and he felt slightly embarrassed. Very gently Kurt let go of his hand and joined the group along with Finn.

"Right one two three go" and with that Mr. Schue pressed the play button.

"May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you

And Heaven accept you when it's time to go home" It was quite a surprise seeing Tina start the song, she had such a soft gentle voice.

"May you always have plenty, the glass never empty

and you know in your belly, your'e never alone" From Tina the song went to Mercedes for a few lines.

"May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having,

As every year passes, they mean more than gold" Santana sung this line,

"May you win and stay muble, smile more than grumble and know when you stumble you're never alone" Finally taken over by the diva herself Rachel, it would have surprised Blaine if she did not have a line in the song.

"Never alone, Never alone

I'll be in every beat of your hear when you face the unknown

wherever you fly this isn't goodbye

Our love will follow you, stay with you, you're never alone" Everyone joined in for this part though the boys voices were a lot more prominent, than the girls

"Well I have to be honest as much as I wanted, I'm not gonna promise that the cold winds wont blow" Quinn and Artie sung these lines there voices mingled nicely together

"so when hard times have found you fears surround you" Finn and Kurt sang this line, but Kurt then sang "Wrap my love around you, you're never alone"

"Never alone, Never alone

I'll be in every beat of your hear when you face the unknown

wherever you fly this isn't goodbye

Our love will follow you, stay with you, you're never alone" Even Will and Emma joined in for this part of the song.

"May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you

And Heaven accept you when it's time to go home" This time Rory and Sugar sang together a combination which Blaine was unfamiliar with, but it sounded great.

"So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you

Wrap my love around you, you're never alone" Blaine's favorite singer in the glee club sang this, Kurt truly was amazing.

"Never alone, Never alone

I'll be in every beat of your hear when you face the unknown

wherever you fly this isn't goodbye

Our love will follow you, stay with you, you're never alone

Our love will follow you, stay with you, you're never alone" Everyone sang these lines even Burt and Carole, it sounded perfect and there were even a few tears from some of the girls.

"Thanks guy's, that was amazing, I loved it" Blaine felt slightly embarrassed that they had sung him a song, but the thought was there and that was what mattered.

"But as the song said your never alone buddy" Sam added "Yea we are all always here for you when or if you need us" Rory added, to which people nodded "And I would like to see the Warblers top that" Puck addded to which everyone laughed "I'm sure they won't be able to" Blaine added, it had been amazing and special. Lot's of high fives were exchanged and pleased smiles, before everyone began to settle down again, "Well I think that while we are all here it would be a perfect opportunity to discuss our song selection for Regionals" Rachels suggestion brought a lot of sighs and complaints "Okay dwarf if you want me to go all Lima on yo,u carry on as you are, but as you can plainly see the Hobbit is not doing so good so lets not even bother with Regionals at this very second okay" To which lots of people sniggered "Hobbit?" Blaine asked looking at Santana "It's not an insult I checked" Quite a few people exchanged confused looks but laughed anyway.

"Oh whilst your hear you have to sign my cast guys" So far it just had Kurt written in bright pink with a heart and Finn written on it, he wanted everyone to sign his broken arm it might make it worth looking at. There were lots of grins as pens were handed out and before long it was covered in different colours and names, which made Blaine feel a lot happier about it and there was still space for the Warblers to sign tomorrow.

As the day grew later Will finally began to shoo everyone out he did have to get them back to school, but they all agreed that when Blaine was out of hospital they would all get together again. With that they all began to file out slowly, Kurt had not seen Blaine smile or laugh so much since he came to the hospital, so this visit had be a success in his opinion. Sitting back down on the side of his bed and holding his hand again, Kurt grinned "So how are you feeling?" Blaine smiled back at Kurt as he sat down next to him "I am feeling good actually, looking forward to getting out of here now" This was a surprise Kurt was pleased he was doing better and feeling better "Well let's not get to hasty mister" They both laughed again, before long Kurt too had to leave after well wishes from Carole, Burt and Finn too the four of them left with promises that Kurt would be their early tomorrow.

Lying back and relaxing Blaine looked down at his broken arm with a soft smile, reading all the names slowly it did not seem so bad anymore, life was getting better and turning around. Soon he would be out of this place and he looked forward to that day, hopefully it would be Sunday otherwise that might be disappointing. Yawning, Blaine pulled his blankets around him and closed his eyes, sleep was normally something he feared, but tonight he had a feeling it was not going to be so bad.

Kurt ran down the stairs in a rush, he had over slept it was almost eleven this was disastrous why had no one in the house woken him up, it was not like they had slept in too, Finn had got up early to go on a date with Rachel and his dad was working today. Quickly putting on a slice of toast he ran around the living room looking for his other shoe, where had he put it and then he needed his scarf which thankfully was on the banister hearing his toast pop up he quickly pulled it out the toaster buttered it and began to eat it whilst tying his shoe laces. "Kurt what are you doing?" Carole laughed watching him hop around the room toast in one hand coat in the other, "I slept in I was suppose to be in the hospital a few hours ago three to be precise its eleven!" Pulling his coat on he began to search around for his keys, "I am sure Blaine won't mind" Looking up Kurt smiled and took his keys from Carole who had been holding them the whole time, "I will be back later" he smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek before racing out of the door. Pulling into his usual car parking space and heading for the hospital entrance he had relaxed a little and took a few moments to fix his hair, the lift journey was boring as usual and heading into Blaine's room he grinned "I slept in so ..." he paused because the person he was talking to was not there. Kurt being Kurt immediately began to panic, what had happened where had he gone, had he died?

Maybe he was being a little to over dramatic but with the events of the last week he was sure he was allowed, to right? "Hey Kurt" Turning around Kurt was completely surprised to see Blaine standing next to him, he had a crutch in one hand and looked a little shaky but pleased. "Blaine Anderson, you almost gave me heart failure now what the heck are you doing out of bed?" All that Blaine could do was laugh at Kurts reaction, he loved Kurts over dramatic statements "What do you think? They wrapped up my able differently with this grip thing so that I can walk ... Ish I need the crutch for support but it's walking right!" With the smile and happiness on Blaine's face it was hard for Kurt to remain angry with him "It's brilliant" Waking in behind Blaine was doctor Smith who could not help, but smile at how happy Blaine was it was always good to see this as a doctor the recovery process for anyone was hard but something small like walking for someone who had spent a few days in bed was a really big thing. "That it is, but no over doing it Blaine, otherwise it will get worse so I am giving Kurt permission to hide and or kidnap that crutch " Moving over to help Blaine back up into bed he handed Kurt the crutch "Mwhaha I have control now" Kurt laughed playfully, to which they all laughed "You have doomed me now doctor" Blaine joked to which he got a rather playful glare from Kurt.

After the doctor left, Kurt sat back up on the side of his bed "You seem in better spirits" He commented to which Blaine nodded "Well I slept well and so did you" At this Kurt blushed it was not often he slept in, but he knew Blaine would not let him live it down "Hey don't worry about it, I got to surprise you so its a win win right" At this point the nurse walked in smiling at the two of them "Good morning Mr. Anderson here is your medication" Blaine smiled and thanked the nurse, taking the two pills which were huge in Kurt's opinion he turned back to his boyfriend and stuck his tongue out at him "What are you starring at?" He joked playfully, to which Kurt laughed "Just my handsome boyfriend so nothing special" They both laughed at this and Kurt was happy and glad to see him laughing and joking again almost back to normal which was good, he wished that he could always be like this though he knew there were good days and bad days, if the good days were like this then he could cope.

"I can't believe I missed you walking for a few extra hours sleep" Kurt put on a sad face and his puppy dog eyes, to which Blaine just laughed "Okay I exaggerated you did not miss much, it's hard to balance with the crutch in one hand and the broken arm, so I took a couple of steps and fell over .. twice, so it was nothing really" To this Kurt laughed, he had never really broken an arm or a leg or a bone at all really, so he could not relate but still he was happy that Blaine was feeling better "Well I look forward to when we loose the crutch, broken arm and ankle" They both smiled "I look forward to that as well" Kurt did not want to mention that he was also looking forward to when the black eye was gone and the bandages around his head and the cuts across his forehead, but he was alsolooking forward to when Blaine had the strength to explain to him what happened.

Just after lunch several of the Warblers visited Kurt recognized them all they were all friends of Blaine's and his, it was actually good to see them after the last time they had met and with the slushie incident it was great that they had put the past behind them. They laughed and cracked jokes and talked about how dull Dalton was without the two of them, though Kurt knew they probably missed Blaine more than him it was still good to know they were missed. Several of them had brought flowers or cards which joined the ones from the New Directions, they stayed for about an hour but the Warblers were rather strict about their Saturday afternoon meetings so they had to leave rather early, but it was good for them to visit in Kurt's opinion,

They were all still friends despite everything that had happened in the past month, though that had all been due to Sebastian apparently the Warblers had treated him very differently after what he did to Blaine. It was obvious to Kurt that despite Sebastians now control over the group, their allegiances now and forever seemed to belong to Blaine. After that it was rather quiet with just the two of them talking, the two of them could talk for hours. Besides the Warbler visit the day was no thtat eventful, Blaine had a phone call from his parents and that was about it. Though Kurt thought this was good since tomorrow was going to be busy since there was a strong possibility that Blaine would be getting out of here. Kurt did not want to mention it though just in case that was not so he would hate to get Blaine's hopes up and then crush them he would feel so guilty instead the two of them just chatted until it was time for him to go.

The next morning was complicated Burt had left straight away since he needed to discuss stuff with doctors and other things that Kurt had not been paying attention to. Then later on he was going to go join him, but first they had to prepare a bed for Blaine since Burt and Carole refused to let him go to his own home. They had it all figured out, Blaine was going to sleep on their sofa bed in the basement, that seemed better then dragging him up the stairs though either way their were stairs involved so to Kurt it seemed rather stupid. Still he did not really care Blaine was staying at his house for a week what could possibly be better, except for the fact that his dad expected him to sleep in his own bed, like that was going to happen.

Since Kurt had the keys to Blaine's house he was suppose to drop of their and collect some of his clothes and then head off to the hospital, so as soon as the bed was prepared he was out of there. Carole and Finn could sort everything else out, well Carole could and Finn could try to be useful, dropping it at Blaine's did not take long the house was spotless and tidy but that was because there had been no one living there for awhile. Choosing outfits had taken awhile mainly because Kurt wanted his boyfriend to look fashionable, but considering he would probably not be allowed out anywhere he made sure he had shirts and stuff to wear as pajamas. After that he headed straight to the hospital, arriving at the room he found a note pinned to the door **Kurt, gone down to x-ray ward be back soon! **

Kurt did not really plan on sitting around waiting so after getting directions from a few of the nurses he headed of in search of the x-ray ward, with all the signs around the hospital it did not take him very long to get there. Standing outside was his Dad and Doctor Smith discussing something or other, "Hey kiddo" His dad grinned as he approached, "Just finished the x-rays Blaine is inside" Opening the door Kurt found himself rather flushed to see his boyfriend sitting their with his shirt off, whilst someone fixed the bandages around his ribs, it seemed as though they were tightening them or putting fresh ones on or something. "Hey Kurt" Smiling he moved closer but keeping out of the way, he felt rather bad since all he could think about was giving the doctor dirty looks for getting to close to his man and he found that he had to remind himself that the doctor was just doing his job. As soon as Blaine was all bandaged up they moved him back to his room, via wheelchair much to Blaine's frustration it was obvious he did not like it, but Kurt was rather enjoying pushing him around and being in complete control of him. They had removed the bandages from around his head which was good and the scar was partly hidden by Blaine's hair which was good, though the other guts across his forehead were now visible. Burt and Doctor Smith had a long discussion whilst the two of them sat around on tender hooks waiting for the verdict.

Bringing the x-rays into the room Doctor Smith handed them to Blaine to look at "Your arm is healing up which is good though we are not saying goodbye to the cast any time soon same for the ankle but its mending nicely. The ribs are doing better just take it easy on them, so I guess we could let you out today" Kurt clapped his hands together with excitement at this news, Burt had to go off and sign a load of paperwork for his release and whilst he did this Kurt gathered their stuff together and put it in their bags. After that they were pretty much ready to go, until they had an unexpected and uninvited visitor.

Sebastian hated hospitals more then most people and would have much rather avoided being their on his weekend, but since he had to wait around for his dad to finish work there was not much of a choice sadly. Strolling across the second floor with his hands in his pockets he watched as his father discussed something with some bald guy whilst he signed paperwork. His father had a habbit of talking to patients constantly instead of just moving along with his life, why did he have to be so friendly? Still as soon as his dad was done here which would be after lunch then he could get out of this dam place and go home.

Yawning he walked past several more rooms, but paused and had to double take because he recognized the inhabitants of the room.

"Blaine? and Kurt?" He paused and leant against the door frame, it seemed that Blaine had quite obviously been beaten up by someone rather badly seeing as he was bandaged up. "What happened?"

Kurt's heart sank as the rasping stupid, smug voice of Sebastian filled the silence, both of them were not quite sure what to say and Kurt did not want to say anything. "Hi Sebastian" Kurt began sarcastically "How are you doing? Here to toss another drink in our faces" Blaine was silent obviously uncomfortable in the situation. Sebastian was frustrated at their refusal to answer his question "Oh I'm doing great thanks Kurt, how are you?" Kurt glared back at Sebastian "Fantastic both of us are" To this Sebastian grinned slyly "Really because I think Blaine is thinking why did he transfer to that stupid public school and didn't stay at Dalton" At this point Kurt stood up and moved to close the door "Your not wanted here so why don't you just go away?" Sebastian laughed "Trying to get rid of me Hummel?" Now Kurt laughed sarcastically "I'm sorry is it obvious"

Burt and Doctor Smith who had been discussing the results of the x-ray's and getting Blaine's pain medication, must have noticed the daggers Sebastian and Kurt were giving each other, since they came running down the corridor. "Kurt, what's going on here?" Kurt sighed with relief as his dad came over "Oh dad this the Sebastian I told you about from Dalton?" Burt had heard Kurt talk about him quite a lot the one who through some drink at him with rock salt in, but Blaine had got in the way. "Sebastian what are you doing here I told you to wait downstairs" Kurt turned in disbelief to the doctor "You know him?" there seemed to be something that he did no know about here "Yes, this is my son Sebastian" Kurt looked shocked and turned to Blaine, who despite turning rather pale looked as shocked as he was, "Son?" Kurt laughed and moved back into the room "What a coincidence? but I don't care stay the hell away from us" It was not often Kurt was tough and strong, but since Blaine could not do it at the moment it seemed only fair for him to fill his shoes for now. Burt entered as well and closed the door "He will be in, in a sec just got to talk to his son" Kurt put an arm around Blaine who closed his eyes and lent on his shoulder "What are the chances that happens?" He whispered "A million to one" Kurt smiled back at him.

Kurt watched as Sebastian was forced back downstairs by the look of it and it made Kurt wonder just how much did his dad really know about his son's actions. As he entered the room he had a very apologetic look on his face "I am very sorry, I had no idea you and my son did not get along" The two of them did their best to smile "We had no idea you were related Sebastian pronounces the surname differently" To this the doctor nodded "Yes, he prefers it his way it sounds posher apparently, anyway you are free to go but we do want you back in a week to see how the bones are doing. Now please rest up, avoid walking too much on that ankle, we have given you painkillers which you should take if you need them don't suffer needlessly, besides that you should be good to go, shall I take you down to the front desk" Burt took the bags which were in the room and Blaine half wobbled as Kurt had dcided to call it since he half walked and half hobbled, with support from his of course. Making their way down to the main front desk where they signed him out finally and made their way to the door Sebastian was leaning against one of posts outside the building. "tut tut I told you to take care of that Warbler Kurt and you have not done a very good job" he shook his head disapprovingly at them, but stopped when he saw his father and Burt moving out of the hospital behind them.

"Just ignore him it's not worth a fight" Blaine murmured to Kurt, since he had watched how the knuckles in Kurt's hand had gone white as he tightened the fist he had formed. The last thing they needed was a fight, making their way over to his car Burt dumped the stuff on the back seat and helped give Blaine a leg up into the car. Burt was now going to head off to the garage whilst the other two headed home that way he could catch up on what he had missed out on earlier in the week. Kurt drove even more carefully then he did normally which made Blaine laugh, he was rather relieved that Blaine had recovered from the whole Sebastian incident as Kurt was referring to it now he had gone rather pale but the colour was back in his cheeks, but that just might be because he was going home.

Pulling the car up on the drive way, Kurt jumped out grinning heading round to the front door and pulling it open "We are back" he shouted before hurrying back to the car, "Don't you dare try to get out of that car right now Mr. Anderson" he called to Blaine as he pulled his crutch out of the back seat, he did not want him to do anything stupid and end up back in hospital. "You look happy" Finn commented with a smile to Kurt "Why should I not be" He said with a smile "Hey don't forget about me here" Blaine laughed as he pulled open the door to the car, "You stay right there Anderson" Kurt continued to laugh and joke with him, "Here do you need a hand" Finn smiled and held out a hand to help Blaine out of the car, handing his crutch to him Finn moved over to take the bags from Kurt, so he could help Blaine out instead. Locking the car and heading inside Carole seemed to have cleared up in Kurts opinion since the house looked cleaner than normal, sitting Blaine down in the living room he took the bags of Finn and ran them upstairs to his bedroom. "Good Morning Blaine how are you feeling?" Carole came in smiling, "I am doing better thanks?" listening as there was a thunder of footsteps down the stairs, she laughed "that's good and we are glad you are here, if you need anything just let us know" As Kurt came rushing into the room Blaine chuckled "Thanks, I hope I'm not too much trouble" at this statement Finn laughed "Not at all your giving Kurt something to do this holidays" to which Finn got a death stare from Kurt, which made every one snicker quietly.

"Here come on, your sleeping downstairs I have everything sorted" Kurt seemed jumpy, happy end excited "Right honey, Burt did give me a call and he has got to relax" She understood Kurt was excited but still he had to be careful "Don't worry I have a film ready that we can watch and relax don't worry" Carole nodded slowly, Blaine smiled standing up with a little help from Kurt the two of them headed down the stairs to the basement. "Here sit down" Kurt smiled as he helped Blaine sit down on the sofa bed, "I have the afternoon planned with the Sound of Music, Blaine rolled his eyes it was Kurt's favourite movie, so he should have seen It coming, "Sounds like fun" Clapping his hands together excitedly, "Right are you comfortable, I will be right back" It was good that Kurt was excited in Blaine's opinion he nodded and watched Kurt go racing up the stairs. Pulling himself up on the sofa bed so that he could rest his head on the pillows he sighed, it felt good to be at a place that felt like home. Listening as Kurt came rushing back down the stairs with the DVD he grinned putting it in the player and grabbing the remotes. Sitting down next to Blaine he snuggled himself against his chest, which made Blaine grin and put his arm around him "I thought I was the patient and injured one?" Blaine kissed him on the cheek and batted his eyelashes at him, "but I think it's only fair I get a snuggle" They laughed, Blaine had seen the Sound of Music a couple of times, mainly when he was with Kurt, but he did not mind it was a good film and had a happy ending.

"Your okay aren't you? Not in an pain?" Looking up at Blaine, Kurt softened his gaze he had been a little overexcited about Blaine being out of hospital, which was why he had been rushing around and talking rather quickly. "I'm fine really, I'm fine" Snuggling closer to Blaine he sighed with relief "That's good" The two of them were silent as the film went on, except when the songs came on because Kurt started singing along and Blaine laughed along. Carole came down about an hour in to the film to check on them and laughed "Should't you be cuddling Blaine, not the other way round?" To which the two of them laughed. "No, I think I deserve hugs now, I will hug him later"

"You alright there Blaine"

"I'm fine Mrs. Hummel"

"It's Carole, Blaine"

"Sorry"

"You dont have to apologies Blaine, just stop making me feel old" With that she headed back upstairs, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"You sure your okay Blainey" Kurt smiled looking up at Blaine, "Yea I am fine" Leaning up Kurt kissed him gently on the lips "That's one thing I have missed"

Blaine shrugged "It's good to know you missed me" he smiled at Kurt who just stuck his tongue out at him "Of course I missed you silly, don't be like that" Rolling his eyes Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Kurt quickly silenced him "Shh this is my favorite bit and I don' want you interrupting it"

As the film drew to a close it was late in the evening and Burt was home as well, after dinner and a lot of discussion about all sorts of stuff at the table. Kurt dragged Blaine back downstairs "Kurt, I'm fine" Continuing to shake his head and pull him down the stiars gently Kurt replied "The doctor said rest, so rest you shall and you were not resting up there, you were trying to help"

"I know, but I can't just do nothing"

"No buts Anderson" Kurt gave him a stern look as they reached the bottom of the stairs "Besides I felt like watching another film, so it's a win win"

This time they watched one of Blaine's favorite fillms which was anything in the Harry Potter series, Kurt picked out the fourth film since he had not seen it in awhile. It was filled with action and fun, though disappointingly it lacked romance but Kurt could live with that. Besides if Blaine liked it then, Kurt would at least pretend to like it about half way through the film Blaine was beginning to fall asleep leaning against Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered to him,

"Mmmh"

"Will you tell me what happened?" Slowly Blaine opened one eye and looked over at Kurt obviously considering the statement,

"If you want to know"

"I do" Picking up the remote Kurt paused the film, looking over at Blaine he did not want to rush him.

"Well, as you know I had gone into town to sort out my card since it had been playing up and with my parents being away I thought it would be good to have it functioning properly in case there were any emergencies. I was heading back towards school after sorting it all out and they were walking up the street as I was heading down it, one of them said something some stupid name, so I ignored it and kept on walking. So one of them grabbed my shoulder forcing me to turn around he said something like

...

"Been spreading you fairy dust have you gay boy" Pushing him backwards into the wall all the other guys began laughing "How many times to we have to tell you not to" Another one jeered" Pulling himself up Blaine began to walk away again but one of them blocked his path, "Not got anything to say gay face" shoving him backwards the others laughed, "Yea" Azimo stepped forward at this point "We don't appreciate you and your boyfriend at our school" The others laughed and cheered in agreement, taking a step back away from them Blaine still did not say anything, he knew if he opened his mouth then he was in for trouble. "What's up cat got your tongue?" Another one pointed out to more cheering, "This ought to loosen it" Blaine heard the voice coming from behind him he turned around and someone hit him across the side of the face with a glass bottle which shattered on impact and knocked him to the floor.

"Got anything to say gay face?" They laughed, pulling his hand away from his head he looked down to see it covered with blood and placed his hand back over the largest cut to stop the blood from coming out. "Why don't you answer us gay?" One of them came over and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. "You want me to talk why don't you just get lost" Blaine shouted at them to which they all just laughed, pulling himself up from the floor he felt rather dizzy and unstable standing up on his feet. "We aren't going anywhere buddy" a different one this time pushed him over, since he was already unbalanced he fell to the floor rather easily, "Well at least not until we are down with you" Laughing Animo stamped his foot down on Blaine's outstretched arm there was a deafining crack and Blaine screamed in agony, "Hey shut up stupid" One of them kicked him in the ribs again, before they withdrew a little all laughing trying to take his phone out of the pocket of his jeans subtly Blaine began to dial 911 but Azimo noticed "Wow gay face we don't want that standing on Blaine's wrist he was forced to let go of the phone and try to see if he could still move his fingers which he could only slightly. "You know what I will be keeping this" He lifted Blaine up by the front of his shirt, it was easy for him to do since Blaine was rather small and scrawny in comparison to them, after waving the phone in Blaine's face he put it in his pocket and punched him across the face before letting him fall back to the floor, but Blaine managed to punch him across the face with the hand that was not as bad.

Watching as he doubled back with rage Blaine knew this was going to get worse and that was probably a decision he was going to regret. Everything seemed a bit of a blur now to Blaine, he was not quite sure who was hitting him or what was being said his ears were ringing almost as loud as his head was pounding. As someone or something hit him across the face he was forced back to reality rather quickly, he could't move everything hurt that much. There was a shout about something and after a final kick in the ribs he heard Azimo laugh "I think we have made our point he won't be coming around any time soon"

...

.. then everything went rather black and the last thing I can really remember was talking to police and then waking up in the hospital with you there" Kurt wiped a few tears from his eyes, he had known it had been bad, but never thought it was that bad. Pulling Blaine into a hug the two of them sat in silence for awhile, Kurt did not know what to say to him and it took him awhile to figure it out. "You are the bravest person I have met, you know that?"

"You don't have to say that"

"I do and I mean it okay"

"I love you Kurt"

"I love you to, no matter what happens"

Now Kurt felt rather bad about asking what had happened clicking the switch on the remote the dvd continued to play and Blaine went back to leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder. The movie was a good distraction for the two of them, it was odd because Kurt felt better now that he knew the full story, but bad because of how horrible it had been though maybe it would help Blaine if he had someone to talk about it with. Before the end of the film both of them were asleep and Burt heading down the stairs to tell Kurt to go to bed paused, wondering whether to just leave them or to wake Kurt up. Since they both looked so peaceful he decided to leave them, but tell Kurt of later for falling asleep that was if he remembered.

At around midnight Blaine woke up with a fright, for a few moments he panicked not knowing where he was and what he was doing here? Wiping his brow with the back of his hand to remove the sweat that had built up there he took a few deep breaths trying to relax himself. They were all there in his dreams all six of them and the blows felt real and the terror too, "Blaine" Jumping almost a foot in the air he turned to see Kurt waking up as well, "Hey are you alright?" Blaine felt Kurts ice cold hand on his shoulder and it made I'm shiver slightly, "What happened?" He asked softly "I .. they .. They were there in my dream" Blaine managed to cough out through his quick breaths, leaning over Kurt put on the lamp which sat on the table next or the sofa bed. "It's okay, It was just a dream your safe" He carefully wrapped his other arm around Blaine wary not to knock his broken arm.

Very slowly Blaine managed to control his breathing and bring it back down to normal, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" He turned to Kurt who smiled "Its fine" Using the side of his hand Kurt wiped the tears from across Blaine's cheeks, he had been worried that this would happen it made him wonder if it had happened before whilst he was at the hospital. "It's fine, did you dream about it?" To this question Blaine nodded slowly and Kurt tightened his grip around him, "There gone, far away and they are not going to get you, I will keep you safe" he stroked Blaine's hair gently, "Everything is going to be fine" Yawning softly Kurt stretched his arms he had been feeling rather cold, but Blaine was boiling hot so he had warmed up rather quickly. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine you don't have to apologise"

Lying back on the bed Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes slowly, he knew it was early in the morning and he was a little surprised that he had not gotten changed or done his evening facial. Blaine lent back against his chest slowly and Kurt put his arm around him "It's all going to be fine" He whispered to Blaine softly, "I am not going anywhere any time soon" The two of them just lay in silence and soon enough Blaine dropped off back to sleep, Kurt sat up awhile longer thinking about the future and how he knew that one daythere would be a time when people would not be prejudice and would understand that people were different and respect those differences. He looked forward to those days, but he knew that in the mean time through all the ugly stuff that was going to come there way Blaine and him would face it together, together always because there was no one else in the world that Kurt could love more than he loved Blaine.


End file.
